New friends and Old Foes
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Me and Carley fall into Po's world in China and wake up to find ourselves as animals. And ontop of that, my friend is the next Dragon Warrior! Stay tuned!
1. The Shock

I woke up one morning with Carley beside me outside somewhere, but it wasn't her I was looking at to me. And I didn't see my human friend sleeping beside me, but a blood red Chinese Dragon curled beside me!

I immediately got up in state of panic from seeing the great beast. As I saw this, I looked at my hands and saw that they were paws! Animal paws!

"What the hell?!" I exclamed, making Carley wake up.

"Leah? What's wrong?" She asked me rubbing her eyes to see that they were claws, "Wait. What's going one? Why are you a...a wolf?"

"I am?" Carley pulls out a mirror as I saw not myself, but a wolf!

I had dark brown furr with yellow slanted eyes. I saw that I only wore black baggy pants that had holes in them with a fat stomach and had no shirt on even though their was furr covering everywhere.

"Holy crap! I am a wolf! And you're a dragon!" I said as Carley looked at herself and saw that she has blood red scales with black claws, green slanted eyes, and fangs.

"Why are we aniamls? Where are we? And how did we get here?" Carley wondered.

"Wherever here is," I replied.

Then a shadowy figure walked behind us and said, "I see you two are awake." Making us jump in surprise and turn around, seeing...Shifu.

Master Shifu!


	2. The First Impression

Me and Carley were still in shock to see that actual Master Shifu in front of us!

"Is this a dream? Or am I having an episode from eating too much candy?" I assumed rubbing my eyes.

"I don't think you're having one of them," Shifu tells me looking at Carley, "Ah, and this must be the next Dragon Warrior."

"Yeah, this is my friend Carle- wait. What?!" I exclaimed in what I heard, along with Carley.

"Wait. Me? No, I can't be it. What makes you think I really am the one?" Carley said.

"When were you born?" Shifu asked.

"May 14th 1988. The year of the Dragon." Shifu gave Carley a look before saying, "Dammit. But I can't be the next Dragon Warrior. Tai-Lung was defeated by Po when he used the Wushi Finger Hold on him."

"Yeah, and I saw it," I agreed.

"Follow me," Shifu told us as we followed him up stairs that made me groan from how many their are, "Do you know why you have been choosen to be the Dragon Warrior, Carley?"

"Is it because I fight like a whimp?" Carley assumed as I poked her in the side, "What? You know it's true."

"No. It's because you are the choosen one to fight like a kung fu master. Along with your friend."

"But Shifu, I can't fight to save my life."

"I mean, my grandfather was a fifth degree black belt in judo and was a sensie, but I can't fight like that either," I said half agreeing with Carley.

"Ah, but that's where I come in," Shifu said as we continued to walk up the stairs until we were at the top. There, we were completely out of breath from the hundreds of stairs we walked up.

I was on my back while Carley was leaning against a nearby pillar as from a far distance, I saw six blurry figures heading towards us.

I sat up as me and Carley saw that it's The Furious Five and Po!

"Holy crap! It's Po and the Furious Five!" Carley said getting up from leaning on the pillar.

"Yeah, I heard how you defeated Tai-Lung with The Wushi Finger Hold! That was awesome!" I said standing up.

"Master, are these two the new fighters you visioned?" Tigress asked Shifu.

"Yes. They're the ones that are going to help us fight Tai-Lung again," Shifu said as Tigress walks up to Carley and stares at her coldly.

"I'm not buying it, Master," She said, "How can this girl help us? I mean, Pe knew karate getting to him with food, but how can these two fight? They look like whimps."

"Hey!!" Carley and I both objected as I exclaimed, "No one calls us whimps!" I said, seeing Tigress walk away, "Hey! Don't walk away from me!"

"And what is a fatass like you going to do about it?" Tigress said as Carley's eyes widened when she said that seeing me lower my head in anger with my long furr covering my eyes.

"Uh-oh."

"No one calls me that!"

"Leah, wait!" But Carley was too late. I was already charging at Tigress who jumps over my head and lands behind me.

I turn around only to recieve a swift kick to the face as I tried to punch her back, but blocked it with her hand and threw me in the air.

Tigress jumps in the air and punches me rapidly in the face and body kicking me again in the face that sent me flying across that sky. Everyone watches as Tigress lands on her feet with a smirk on her face from my attemp to beat her.

3891723479817928734097981749387019872390847019827349087

As I was falling, I saw a nearby tree and grabbed onto it. Feeling myselft go back on the branch before propelling in the air again back to the temple.

3478127348917928307490197239749071723847917938479819749129847

"Uh, Tigress," Viper said pointing to where I was as Tigress smirked again.

"Well, this punk's got some moves after all," She replied seeing me heading towards her kicking me in the stomach, making me tumble a few feet away from the others as I held my stomach in pain.

Then, Tigress walked up to where I was laying, grabbed me by the throat, and raised me up a few inches off the floor.

"Enough!" Shifu told Tigress, making her let me go, "You can kill each other when you're training."

"But she called me a fatass!" I told him.

"Well, _you _are fat, fatty," Tigress said to me.

"No wonder that turtle didn't choose you to be the next Dragon Warrior! You're too stubborn for your own good!"

Tigress was about to punch me in the face, but was stopped by her comrades.

"Tigress!" Shifu yelled making them stop, "Enough, for the last time."

"Yes, Master," Tigress said.

"And you, too, Leah," Shifu told me.

"Sorry," I said.

"Now that you've gotten to know one another, you and Carley can start training tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" We both said.

"Yes. Po, show them to their rooms," Shifu said.

"Uh, sure. No problem," Po said as we followed him in the temple.

"Did you have to make a scene like that?" Carley said lightly hitting me on the head.

"Sorry, but no one calls me, or you, a whimp like that and gets away with it," I said as we were both in the same room which didn't bother me since they only had one room available for us.

Then Po came in.

"Hey, guys. Sorry about what happened today, Leah," He said.

"It's okay. I'm used to it," I said lying on my back with my hands behind my head.

"Is Tigress always like that to new visitors? I was imagining her to be nicer," Carley said.

"Yeah, I bet," I said as Carley lightly pokes me in the side with her tail.

"Don't worry. I remember when Tigress didn't like me," Po said.

"What happened?"

"Before she warmed up to me, she threw me against the wall in training."

"...Oh, well that sounds lovely," Carley said as her and Po heard my stomach growl.

"Heh, heh, heh. Sorry. I guess trying to fight Tigress made me hungry," I said, "What are we having to eat, anyway?"

"Would noodles make you happy?" Po informed us.

"I love noodles! I used to eat ramen everyday when my mom broght it home!" I said sitting up then looked at Carley, "What about you, Carley?"

"Of course! It originated here in China!" Carley said.

"I thought it first originated in Japan."

"No, I think if came here."

"...Oh." Me, Carley, and Po left the room to get some noodles.


	3. The First Day

I the kitchen, Carley was helping Po with the noodles. And during that, I sat with the Furious Five, feeling most of them stare at me for some reason.

But I don't think it was because of what happened outside. It was, as Viper told me, "Your fur is long."

"How can you see through all that fur covering your face? I mean, my fur's too thin for me to let it grow like that," Monkey said.

"Uh, I don't know. I just keep it healthy," I said.

"And it's so soft, too," I heard a voice say as I looked on my left arm and saw Mantis.

"Do you mind?"

"Sorry." Mantis jumps out of my furry arm. "But it is soft, though."

Po and Carley were done making the noodles and passed the bowls of ready soup to us as we eat.

"Mmmm! These are the best noodles I've ever eaten!" I said.

"Yeah, you're right! Better than mine," Po said, "Great job, Carley on makin' 'em."

"Aw, it was nothing," Carley said.

"You call delicious noodles like these are nothing?" Monkey said.

"This soup's amazing!" Viper said.

"Better than anything I'd ever make," I said.

"I wish I had a bigger mouth, though," Mantis said as Carley blushed at the compliments she's receiving.

Everyone was eating the noodles except for Tigress who was eating her tofu.

"What's wrong, Tigress? Why aren't you eating what Carley served to you?" I wondered half annoyed.

"I'm training with the next Dragon Warrior tomorrow. I don't have time to eat something like this," Tigress said.

"Oh, like eating noodles will make you fail to focus in training," I said slurping the rest of the noodle soup up.

"At least some of us care about our health. Unlike you, country wolf."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I was expecting your friend to be a little...tougher than what she looks."

I slam my hands on the table as I stood up about to say something to that remark, but I stopped by taking a deep breath. "You know what? Forget it. I don't have the time to argue with you. I have other things to worry about." I walk out of the kitchen with Carley following me.

98712749817239084897192378947980192837409709183274987120

"Leah, wait!" Carley told me as I continued to leap from tree to tree with Peaches, "I thought you were gonna never sop running."

"Sorry," I said picking a peach from the branch and ate it as Carley sat next to me on the branch.

"You know you're gonna have to get along with Tigress one way or another," She told me.

"I know that. I'm trying, but she's the one making a lousy first impression," I said throwing the apple away.

"That's true, but maybe we can show her that we're not wimps."

"Yeah. You're right!" I agreed standing on the tree branch.

"Let's go and show her what we're made of!" Carley said raising her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" I said raising my fist in the air, too, but lost my balance and fall out of the branch, "...Owww."

495972347589729073094857890729834759027394859082098

The next morning, everyone woke up when Shifu snapped his finger except for me.

"Carley, tell your friend to wake up," Shifu sighed as Carley nodded and lightly shook me in my sleep.

"Leah, wake up," She softly said, seeing me still sleep, "Maybe this'll work." She surprisingly grabs me by the ankles, lifts me upside down, and shook me violently, saying, "Wake uuuupp!!" Causing me to struggle from the yell and hit my head.

"Ow! I'm awake, I'm awake!" I said hearing some of the Furious Five warriors laugh as I got up and scratched my furry stomach.

"Now, that Carley's gotten your attention, we will start training," Shifu said.

"What? Now? Can't we eat first?" I said smoothing the parts of my fur down from sticking up.

"No."

"Awww."


	4. The Discovery

And for the next few weeks, Carley and I trained with Po and the Furious Five.

The first week was hard because we were getting beaten by everyone with no mercy. But as the days went by, we were getting better.

Carley made a lot of progress during that time while I was making some, but not as much as Carley.

It's starting to annoy me when I keep getting my ass kicked by everyone! Even Mantis, and I'm bigger than him!

One day, after training, Carley sees me sitting under a tree with a black eye and bloody nose and sits next to me in human form. She's able to change from dragon back to her human form again.

"Hey, Leah," She said.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing horrible! I mean, I'm glad you're doing well in training. It's just...I don't know what's wrong with me. I suck worse than when Po started off here!" I said wiping the blood from my nose.

"Maybe Master Shifu can help you," Carley suggested.

"How can he help me? I'm not a Dragon Warrior. I'm just a regular kid. A stupid kid at that." I git up and walk to the Jade Palace.

Carley knew how hard it was for me to fight like a kung fu master, and she didn't know what to do. So, she sat under the tree of Peace and meditated.

982374981789027349719723847098178327490871873284709179327409182379193279847901

The next day, Carley explained the situation to Po.

"Hmm, seems like she needs help in a different way," He said.

"What do you mean a different way?" Carley wondered.

"Well, it says that if some way doesn't work for someone, then you need to try something else."

"Where did you learn that?"

"I learned it by trying to fight Master Shifu's way. But it didn't work. So, he had to train me a different way."

"Oh, yeah. With food."

"That's right. Now, all we have to do is find her strength in something she likes. But what?" Po and Carley think of how to help me, but were interrupter by someone yelling and crashing. With a little bit of...singing, "What was that?" Po wondered.

"It came from the kitchen," Carley said as her and Po followed the sounds of crashing into the kitchen.

And when they entered, they saw me in the shadows doing karate moves while listening to hard rock music and singing to it. I didn't notice Carley or Po watching as I punched through the refrigerator door and pulled out a bottle of soda and drank it.

When I was done with the bottle, I threw it in the air and kicked it into the trashcan. Then, I saw Po and Carley staring at what I did to the kitchen.

A table was chopped in half. A water fosit was dangling while water was squirting out of it. Cookie jars, cupboards, and shelves were open with most of the items on the floor. And shattered bowls and glass were covering the floor.

All Carley said was, "Whoa."

"...Yeah," Po agreed as they looked at me, 'I guess she's right about her grandfather being a fifth degree black belt.'

"What? I was thirsty and had a craving for something sweet," I said with a loud burp after my sentence.

"Uh, nothing. We were just wondering where you went," Po said as Carley poked him in the side.

"I've got an idea. Follow what I say," She whispered to the Panda who nodded as they both looked at me, "You know, uh, Leah, there are some pairs up on top of the cupboards beside Monkey's cookie jar, if you want any."

"Uh, yeah. They're right above you. If you need any help getting them down, we'll be outside training," Po said in a half fake voice as him and Carley left the kitchen.

I shrugged at what happened as I put on my earphone and leaped up in the air. Landing on the top of the cupboard and eating a soft sweet pair.

And unbeknowst to my eyes, Carley videotaped the whole thing.

"Wow. I guess she really does know kung fu, but in a different way," Po said.

"Yeah. By listening to hard rock music," Carley said, "And it just gave me an idea."

"What is it?" Po wondered.

"Okay. First, we show Master Shifu this video tape. Then, we'll try and convince him that Leah can do kung fu..."

98772743908729758716346716789324634173840913264189693876489917386491234

After cleaning the kitchen, I walked out of the temple from hearing Carley call me name and saw Shifu, Po, Carley, and The Furious Five standing in front of me.

"Uh, what's going on?" I wondered.

"Is it true?" Viper said.

"What's true?" I said.

"That you actually know kung fu," Tigress said.

"What makes you thing that? I suck at it" I told her.

"Oh, no? Then explain this," Shifu said as Carley throws me her camera towards me and caught it before it hit the ground.

I look at it and saw what it recorded.

Me climbing up to the cupboard and when I was cleaning the kitchen.

I was in shock to see myself doing those karate movie without even knowing it. I turned the camera off, seeing everyone still staring at me.

"What? I didn't know I was doing these moves," I told them as Tigress walks up to me.

"I don't think you did those moves from in the video. You probably faked it," She said pushing me back a bit.

"Don't push me," I said.

"Master Shifu, what do you think of what you saw?" Tigress.

"Well, now that I've seen what Leah can do, I'm not so sure," Shifu said as Tigress smirked at me, "But I know how we can find out."

"How?" Carley wondered.

"A fight over...the bridge!"

Inyunaruto365: Dun, dun duuuuun!! That's what it would sound like if there was dramatic music around.


End file.
